Uncharted: The Golden Eagle
by Squiggle111
Summary: Sully and young Nathan Drake go after an old amulet in a museum in Albania. But, something is wrong and this is no normal amulet. Added Chapter Two Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this was stressful. I honestly have no idea how to update chapters. I'm short on time, I'm leaving for four days and I would be really happy to come back to reviews. So please? ^-^**

**Uncharted: The Golden Eagle**

** By: Squiggle**

** Chapter One**

**10 months after Cartagena**

**11:52 PM**

It was 11:52 PM and the sky was dotted with millions of stars as a dark blanket coveredAlbania, it was comfortably warm at the moment. It wasn't exactly what Nate was hoping for but, beggars can't be choosers. They were at the capital, Tirana. The air thick with smog which aggravated Nate sending him into coughing fits often, then there was all the noise from the airplanes, buses, and trains. There was _never _any tranquil moments in Tirana, the outer part of Tirana was less heavy with traffic and people though, which was a small however miniscule comfort for Nathan. They were here for an amulet. Said amulet is Albania's symbol, the Golden Eagle. Their client was a collector of small artifacts from Europe. He was a sleazy little man, he clearly hadn't worked a honest day in his life and his money made itself. They were actually not that close to the center of the capital but, the streets were still flooding with people in the daytime. _"It'll be an easy sneak-in and sneak-out." _Sully kept re-telling himself but, at the back of his mind something was nagging him. He was nervous about bringing Nathan along, sure he seemed to handle himself on the streets pretty well but, he was just a kid. He'd clearly never used a gun before, he just knew how to hold it correctly. There was many training sessions where Nate would miss or stumble when the gun recoiled and he'd curse the gun. Sully didn't want him to have to use it but, if he was going to be a treasure hunter he would have to sooner or later. He acted tough but Sully knew better, he probably still doesn't have the guts to pull the trigger when need be.

Despite ten months of being with Nathan, he still didn't fully trust Sully. He would still be wisecracking a lot but, didn't speak much to Sully unless he had asked Nathan a question. Which was usually followed by sarcastic retort. Right now Nathan was sitting in the back of the car while carefully checking the gun Sully gave him in case he needed to defend himself. He'd been teaching Nate to defend himself since this was one of their first jobs together. Sully knew Nate probably won't pull the trigger when he needs to so he brought his dear old Wes-44, which safely tucked in the gun holster on his belt just in case he needed it. Nathan was sliding his fingers across the barrel of the gun. The gun was cold and it felt merciless and UN-yielding, like death. The gun was heavy in the first place but, he still felt another heavy weight of some kind... like responsibility in his hands. To determine if someone lives or dies gave him a sick feeling in his stomach, that is if he pulls the trigger. But, what if couldn't pull the trigger to defend himself or Sully? Sully looked back and noticed the discomfort on Nathans face and said Reassuringly "Hey, kid. You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Nathan looked up at him with determined blue eyes. "I'm ready. I'm not gonna bail out now." he said with finality in his tone making sure Sully understood he wasn't a child, he was perfectly capable of stealing an amulet in some old museum. After all, he did steal the ring in Cartagena...there was no trouble until he actually got his hands on the astrolabe and the ring. Nathan wasn't going to show any weakness, he didn't want the older man to think that he wouldn't just up and run away if he Sully made a wrong move or he just felt the need to leave. They had their silent agreements, that seems to be how they both dealt with issues when it came to the past with each other or with any awkward conversations they didn't want to have.

Sully nodded understanding he was too hard-headed to change his mind. While Sully was checking the street to make sure it was empty he asked Nathan "You got the safety on?" Nathan replied "Safety is..." then he heard a metallic click "on." he continued. Sully looked back at him with a stern gaze which made Nate look down back at his gun, pretending to double-check while smirking. Sully shook his head in disapproval while turning back, clearing his head. The street was dark and there was only a few lights which actually barely offered much light and only gave the so far quite street an eerie feel. He couldn't imagine anything worth serious value here, probably just another client who asks them to look for ridiculously petty items. Sully gave the street one last glance and got out of the car, Nathan followed tucking his gun away. Sully looked over at Nate who was looking ahead at the museum, perhaps a little less tense. Sully then said "Alright kid, let's go." and he started walking towards the museum and Nathan followed suit.

**Please review if you liked it, have ideas, or want to give constructive criticism pwease :3**


	2. Chapter 2

** Author's Note: Ok! I'm back! Did this take too long? I got _sooo _caught up in other fanfics. I couldn't stop reading! After I got a headache I took a timeout though :( Anyways, the majority of this is a flashback. I've been reeaaallly wanting to write that moment in the game for a while. So, here's chapter two! ^-^**

** Uncharted: The Golden Eagle**

** By: Squiggle**

** Chapter Two**

**10 months after Cartagena**

**12:04 AM**

The Museum they were breaking in to was a small one, probably one that may attract tourists every once in a while, as they were visiting the outskirts of Tirana. It looked old and UN-kept. It was sort of like the museum in Cartagena. In fact, all of Tirana was kind of like Cartagena. Except maybe that the colors were a little more...wild and somewhat creative, the weather was pleasant most of the time as well as the people. Nate felt uneasy, the museum reminded him of the Sir Francis Drake museum, it was small and rugged. He'd rather not repeat the rooftop chase that nearly got him killed _several times. _He kept remembering what he was thinking when he was on the rooftop facing the agent that he was sure would end him.

_He landed onto the next rooftop but, skidded to stop realizing that it was a dead-end. He had to rest for a moment, he felt like he'd been running for hours but, before he could think of what to do or take a moment to catch his breath one of the agents grabbed his shoulder and was about to put him in a headlock. He bent over and elbowed the agent in the chest, which knocked the breath out of the agent and pushed him away, he looked up and saw the agent's feet disappearing over the edge with a cry of surprise. He had only meant to push him away, not push him to his death, he stopped for a moment thinking on this. He decided it better to keep running. He started but, realized there was no buildings he could reach. Crap. He quickly turned around barely catching himself, he immediately stopped though when the cold UN-feeling voice of another agent reached his ears. "Look what we have here?" A shiver was sent down his spine the way the agent said that, as if this was all just a game for him and he found his prey. He was calmly walking towards him with an UN-nerving grin on his face and his eyes were hidden by some small creepy teashades. Nate was sure there would be a gleam of victory in his eyes with the Agent's composure. Nate noticed the gun on the ground dropped by the agent he pushed over the edge. _

_ He quickly picked it up and pointed it towards the agent with both hands, hoping to intimidate his enemy, making him think he'd shoot. The agent held up his gun steadily with both hands, showing his experience in this kind of situation. Nathan didn't. Nate took one hand off the gun, still pointed at the agent. The agent offered a callous laugh in return. Nate started slowly backing away, his legs were shaking like a crumbling foundation and he stumbled. "Whoops. You all right?" the agent asked in mock-concern walking towards him still, getting closer and closer to the prize, to the end. His breathing quickened and he broke out in a cold sweat, his arms legs were shaking uncontrollably. Nate started dragging himself away, looking around for __any possible escape. He felt like he would never be able to stand again, like his arms and legs were just bone-less noodles and he could barely drag himself away from this cold-hearted killer as it was. "What are you shaking for?" The agent asked curiously. The agent knew he had his victim paralyzed and was just playing with his food._

_ "Just close your eyes." He commanded Nate, as if luring him into a deep sleep and not death. "This won't hurt a bit." he said clinically. Nate was immediately reminded of how doctors were about __to give you an injection and offering comfort by saying 'This won't hurt at all, it'll be over before you know it.' Everyone knew they lied though. This was going to hurt. Despite that, Nate closed his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth. Waiting for impact. _

_BANG._

_ He jumped and his eyes were still closed. Then, he heard "ugh..." and a thud. Wait...he could still hear? He opened his eyes, he took but a second to try and discern the situation when he jumped again when he saw someone familiar pointing a revolver at where the nefarious agent was standing a second ago. He quickly raised his other hand to the gun in case this stranger was going to try to kill him for the ring too. The smoke was still lingering around the barrel of the revolver. Nate was perhaps only slightly less shaky but, his legs and arms were still trembling violently. The stranger was starting to lower his gun, Nate still kept his gun poised. The stranger had a look of empathy and caution on his face, while walking by the agent he glanced at to see if he was dead. It was pretty apparent with the crimson pool slowly forming underneath him. He holstered his gun and cautiously walked towards Nate who tensed as the stranger got closer. The stranger could have taken the ring and simply thrown Nathan off the roof. None would have been the wiser. Instead he said "C'mon" hoisting up the trembling teenager. Nate slowly got to his feet, legs still shaking. He felt the gun leave his hands and heard "You're okay, kid." There was just a moment of silence. Nathan realized with relief that this stranger wasn't going to kill him for the ring... and they left without a word._

A clap of thunder from far away pulled him out of the memory. It had rained recently and he could hear the faint _squish _under his shoes every time he took a step. The grass had little droplets of water still sticking to it and there was a very, _very, _faint chill in the air that rain seemed to always leave. Or, maybe now Nate was imagining things since he felt so jittery. "You think that storm his heading our way?" he asked Sully, nodding towards the storm to the south. "Looks like it. We'll be done before it gets here." Sully simply replied trying to reassure Nate. Nate mumbled something in return, though Sully couldn't hear it. The situation and his hormones obviously affecting his mood. They couldn't go through the front door because they saw a night guard sitting down at the front desk, slowly dipping his head into sleep. So, they'd decided to go around to the second story in the back of the building. The gun in Nate's holster was feeling heavier with every step he took as well as a feeling of foreboding.

They rounded a corner and were looking for any handholds to reach the windows on the second floor. More thunder was rolling in the distance with another small flash that Nate saw in the corner of his eye. Then Sully spoke up, "It looks like there's some loose bricks over there." he nodded to his right. Sully waited. After a moment, Nathan threw him a look of disbelief. Sully said "What?" nonplussed. "What if the windows are locked, you're the one with more experience old man." Sully didn't answer, only started digging in his pockets for something. For a moment Nate actually thought that Sully was about to take out a cigar but then, Sully tossed him a canoe knife. He caught it and examined it, caught between irritation and delight. The building looked rather old but, it looked pretty durable. "First pocketknife?" Sully asked, catching the joy in Nathans eyes. The delight shifted to a sly grin. "First one I haven't 'borrowed'." Sully caught the meaning and felt an ounce of pity for a second but, he knew better than to show it. He stood back to let his protégé attempt to climb the wall.

Nathan walked up to wall and examined the loose bricks for a moment. Some of the bricks were depressed while a few others jutted out. It made for an easy wall to climb. He put the canoe knife in his pocket, and reached up for a handhold. As he scaled the wall, Sully stood back to admire his protégé's work. When he was at that age he was only beginning to learn how to climb the environment around him. Sully wasn't sure why Nathan was so good at climbing, he was like a monkey when he scaled anything, a reckless and clumsy monkey at that. Sully had a good guess why he was so adept at climbing though. He was very independent and obviously he'd been living on the streets for a while in Cartagena. He'd learned his scaling skills all on his own, Sully wondered how many injuries he sustained because he obviously didn't have anyone like Sully to watch his back at the time. Even now, after ten months Sully could still sense much mistrust in him. Over time he slowly came to trust him enough to have a normal conversation instead of just glaring at him or studying him.

Nathan reached the second story window and dug out another loose brick out so he could hold on firmly while getting out the pocketknife. The brick fell to the ground with a audible thud, leaving an indentation in the dirt. "Hey! Mind warning me before you do that? " Sully called up to Nate after he dodged another oncoming brick. That was the third time Nathan dug out a brick before warning Sully. Now he was just doing it out of spite for making him climb instead. "I'm starting to think you're trying to kill me with these _things_." Sully added hatefully regarding the brick that would have landed on his right foot. Nathan ignored him and pulled out the pocketknife with his left hand and started working on unlocking the window, while keeping a firm grasp on the empty space where the brick he dug out a second ago used to be. Sully waited a moment, anxious to see if Nate would get in. After a moment, Sully heard a faint _click _and hushed but triumphant "Yes!" from Nate.

Nate started climbing through the window, he was doing so carefully because he just so happened to get a window with a small table in front of it. Just his luck. He was almost through when the table wobbled under his weight. Sully heard a faint crash and a few hushed curses coming from Nate. He couldn't help but, snicker at the kid's luck. Sully started making his way up the wall to the window. Nathans quiet curses turned to complete silence when he thought he heard a faint voice. Sully vaulted himself through the window with a little more grace than Nathan, considering the table that resided there a moment ago was overturned next to Nathan. Who Sully noticed, was crouched down by the table but, something was amiss. He was completely ignoring Sully and was casting a suspicious glance down the corner of the hallway to his left. Sully didn't miss the signs. They were in a hallway that went in two different directions, left and right. On the walls there was old paintings of Albanian art. Lucky for them they didn't choose the window behind the table with a vase of wilting red and black poppy's. Clearly it was neglected. '_This place is that run down?' _Sully thought to himself. He quickly snapped back to reality remembering the situation.

Sully slowly edged over to the corner in order to hear better, or perhaps knock anyone out who decided to patrol around the corner. Luckily, none came. However, as they both started relaxing they heard a small creaking sound that sounded like footsteps going up stairs getting closer and closer. Nathan quickly looked around to his right for any sort of hiding spot, panic starting to creep in. Before he could find any, Sully snatched Nathan's arm and pulled him up. Nate stifled a yelp of surprise as Sully led him over to a small rectangular table that was set up alongside the wall. He pulled up the tablecloth which was luckily, low enough to hide his feet. Nathan gave Sully a look of incredulity for a brief second at how cliché it was to hide under a table when someone is looking for you but, given the circumstances he disregarded this and ducked under the table anyway _'At least it's not a closet.' _he thought to himself. Before he could even look back, Sully had already dropped the tablecloth and had gone off to look for a spot.

Nathan carefully turned himself around to face forward, he tucked his legs in and put his arms around them to ensure he took up the smallest amount of space possible. As the ominous creaking of the wood rounded the corner, it turned into soft footsteps as the unknown sentinel stepped onto the lengthy rug that extended all the way down the hallway. Nathan was darkly reminded of hide and seek as the footsteps continued down the hallway. Then, the footsteps stopped. His stomach dropped. He remembered that he left the table overturned and the window open. A look of shock stole over his face as he heard the buzzing of a walkie-talkie being activated. A male voice spoke in Albanian "Behar, Unë mendoj se dikush është në këtu. Kam dëgjuar një tingull, dritarja është e hapur. Mbi." the transmission ended and the sentinel waited. "Mirë, unë do të ju ndihmojë të patrullojnë. Nuk ka nevojë për ndonjë lart prapa. Mbi dhe jashtë." another voice replied. _'Crap. I really wish I knew Albanian right now...' _Nate thought to himself, having no idea what was going on. He slowed down his breathing the best he could and refrained from thinking if these guards would think to look under the table, or if they found Sully. The first guard remained quite and was either looking down the hallway or checking the window out, Nathan guessed the latter.

He heard more eerie creaking of the floorboards as the second guard was ascending the stairs. He tucked his legs in closer and held them tighter, he rested he head on knee's so he wouldn't bump his head on the tabletop. The second guard's footsteps softened just like the first one's as he approached the window and the overturned table. The first guard spoke as the second approached "Shikoni, dikush thyen në përmes dritares. Kur kam dëgjuar një tingull, ajo duhet të ketë qenë kjo tavolinë këtu." he said. The second replied "Duket sikur ne kemi marrë një alpinist mirë. Le të shkojnë të shikoni poshtë sallë." Apparently, the first showed agreement because Nathan held his breath as the two sentinels passed him on their way down the hall. After their footsteps faded, he let out his breath and closed his eyes. He opened them again and considered looking for Sully but, a new thought struck him. _'What if he looks for me and sees that I'm gone?' _He decided it was best to stay put, so he started patiently waiting under the table for Sully to return.

**Author's Note: So, you like? If you do pleeease tell me. And, I honestly have no idea how to check if someone has alerted the story (what a n00b I am :P) Anyways, tell me if I improved or if I got worse (T-T). Btw, this is on deviantart too. My user name is "Squiggle111" Yeah. Shocker. Anyways, Bye ^^**

**Oh, right! Translations (Silly me.):**

**Albanian: "**Behar **(****that's a name.)**, Unë mendoj se dikush është në këtu. Kam dëgjuar një tingull, dritarja është e hapur. Mbi.

**English:** "Behar, I think someone is in here. I heard a sound, the window is open. Over."

**Albanian: **"Mirë, unë do të ju ndihmojë të patrullojnë. Nuk ka nevojë për ndonjë lart prapa. Mbi dhe jashtë."

**English:** "Okay, I will help you monitor. No need for any back up. Over and out."

**Albanian: **"Shikoni, dikush thyen në përmes dritares. Kur kam dëgjuar një tingull, ajo duhet të ketë qenë kjo tavolinë këtu."

**English: **"Look, someone broke in through the window. When I heard a sound, it must have been this table here."

**Albanian: **"Duket sikur ne kemi marrë një alpinist mirë. Le të shkojnë të shikoni poshtë sallë."

**English: **"Looks like we've got a good climber. Let's go look down the hall."

**If there's a remote chance anyone who reads this can speak fluent Albanian, please contact me ^^**

**Oh yeah, does anyone know how to change the font when edited a chapter? The font up there is all screwy because I was copying from Open Office and a translator on a website. **

**Bye~ c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Did I wait too long? I think I did. I'm not sure. Meh. I've read some more fanfics and got totally lost again. Not to mention this isn't my only story I'm working on but, now I get to take a break for a little while so... yay? I admit it, I procrastinated because I wasn't that sure what to write or maybe was afraid of the outcome. So, finally! Finished this at 4:58 AM... and now I'm extremely tired (Which means I can guarantee typo's and whatnot). So, enough rambling. Start reading :D  
**

**Uncharted: The Golden Eagle**

** By: Squiggle**

** Chapter Three**

**10 months after Cartagena**

**12:15 AM**

Oh how time was torturing Nathan at the moment. Eleven tedious minutes dragged by into what felt like thirty minutes for him. He was still huddled under the table, anxiously waiting for Sully to return. He was still taking shaky, uneasy breaths after what felt like forever. He often checked the watch that Sully had given him prior to the trip to Albania. It was a simple watch with a dark brown leather wristband. He watched the second hand ever so slowly _tick, tick, tick_. This was the longest he'd gone so far without looking at the watch; thirty-one seconds. After letting out a shaky sigh, he returned his arm to protectively hugging his knee's with his other arm, like before. He kept looking nervously around, not that 'around' was much space.

He was starting to get uncomfortable sitting on the creaky wood floorboards. Unfortunately for him, that rug that muffled footsteps didn't stretch out to the sides of the hallway where he was currently sitting. He started to carefully rock side to side as to alleviate some of the pressure. Luckily, he made no noise due to his light frame.

_'Ugh. What am I doing? What if I made a noise and those guys found me? What will happen if Sully doesn't come back?' _He scolded himself.

He was starting to feel a mixture of emotions brewing; Fear, irritation, and a slight pang of worry. It was frustrating. Being stuffed under this table. He had no idea what was going on, and the cause of it was the dusty cream tablecloth that neatly covered the table he was under.

_'How bittersweet.' _He thought with disdain. The tablecloth hiding him from the unknown enemies; keeping him safe, was also keeping him completely oblivious as to what was going on beyond his hiding place.

He didn't like this feeling, he felt like some little child being told stand back and let the grown-ups handle it because Sully ran off. Obedience was just a foreign concept to him. He'd lived on his own. Been independent and taken care of only himself. The temptation ever so slowly growing to lift up the tablecloth just to _see something_. But, the possible consequences of this diminished that curiosity.

_'Why is Sully is taking so da-'_

He didn't finish his thought when he heard more ominous creaking ascending the stairs. He knew Sully didn't go downstairs, he had run down to the opposite side of the hall from the guards. So this definitely wasn't Sully. For the third time, the steps were muffled as the footfalls became soft as they landed on the long rug. Just then, Nathan started feeling that familiar tingling sensation in nose.

_'You've GOT to be kidding me.' _He thought as he realized he was about to sneeze.

He mentally cursed at whoever was supposed to clean the museum for letting it get so dusty. He tried his best to suppress the sneeze, to avoid being discovered. As the footfalls slowly neared he tried hard to smother his feeling of fear. Surely the guard or whoever this was, is checking to see what happened to the other guards. It was eleven minutes since their buddies went off to check the noise. As expected, they'd be suspicious. The footsteps stopped. Nathan briefly wondered if it was possible that he was making some kind of noise while trying to hold back his sneeze. But then, just like the sentinels before him; he was probably checking the window.

As he predicted, the footsteps continued after the slight pause. And, they started passing the table.

_'C'mon! Walk faster!' _He thought angrily.

As they passed, he couldn't suppress his sneeze anymore and muffled it as quietly as he could. Just as he feared; the footsteps suddenly stopped. He was hoping that the guard would dismiss it but, he started slowly reaching for his gun all the same. Just in case, he'd just knock him out with it anyway. As he heard a shuffling noise he quickly stopped reaching for the gun and got ready to kick anyone in the face who lifted up the cloth instead. Only briefly did the noise stop, and there was just a split second of complete and utter silence. And _only_ a split second before the unknown individual yanked up the tablecloth; causing whatever was resting on it to fall over. He barely noticed the clay vase falling, the long rug barely saved it from shattering and he heard a _crack_ as the vase hit the rug, but didn't break completely.

He kicked his unknown attacker hard in the face. He heard – or rather, felt an indefinite crack as he kicked him.

He smirked triumphantly as the guard stumbled back. He knew the guard was only doing his job, but still... he didn't want to go to jail just so a guard wouldn't get a broken nose.

He didn't ignore his window of opportunity; he ducked out from under the table quickly and tottered out of the guard's reach, trying to regain his footing. He thought of going after Sully to see what was wrong since neither him or the guards came back. But, the guard in front him was recovering fast so he decided to quickly look for another hiding spot. He was starting to run where Sully had gone in hopes of finding any sort of alcove or storage room to hide in when something suddenly grabbed his ankle with surprising pressure; that sent him toppling down.

He looked back to see the guard with bloody nose which was also unnaturally curving to the left.

_'Crap! I pissed him off!'_ He thought as the pressure on his ankle tightened.

"Let go of me!" He said loudly, he tried to avoid yelling so the other guards didn't come to help their fellow employee. The last thing he needed was more of them.

"Kec i bezdisshëm!" The guard shouted angrily as Nathan continued to struggle.

Nathan started kicking furiously at the hand that was holding his ankle. If he didn't move soon surely the other guards would catch him since they probably just heard his attacker shout. Hopefully not for help. Finally, after the fourth kick the guard finally let go. As he scrambled away he barely noticed a diminutive pain in his right ankle. He ignored this and started sprinting down the hall that Sully had run down. The guard quickly got up and was in hot pursuit as Nate sprinted down the hall. The hall was adorned with hanging decorations on the walls like old Albanian plates and blankets. There was also a long rug extending in this hall but, it didn't stop their footsteps from thundering.

Nathan was approaching a corner when another guard rounded it all the sudden. The second guard held is arms out; trying to block Nathan off. However, he quickly weaved around the second guard and continued to sprint down the hall. After he passed him he heard him shout something in Albanian, probably cursing. He saw a fork in the hall up ahead, as he approached it he took a wild guess and turned right. He barely pushed himself off the wall as he sprinted around the corner to avoid running into it, when he collided with a green blur. He lost his footing and fell back with is head barely missing the wall, the figure he bumped into took a step back. He was about to get up and keep running when he saw that the figure he collided with was actually Sully; who was currently engaged in hand-to-hand combat with the second guard. He threw a few collective punches and knocked out the second guard with a right hook and quickly moved onto the the first guard with the bloody nose.

He dodged the first punch the guard sent his way by ducking, then he retaliated by kicking him in the midriff. The guard stumbled back as the wind was knocked out of him; Sully didn't miss a beat and knocked him out with an uppercut. The first guards head jerked back as his body fell limp with an audible thud. Nathan stood up after the assault was over, he barely noticed the slight pain in his ankle. He was still breathing heavy because of his unfortunate little blunder under the table. Sully looked over at Nate and was looking for any obvious injuries. He then gave him a severe gaze.

"What?" Nathan said as his brows furrowed after a moment, nonplussed.

Sully tried to suppress rolling his eyes so he only blinked at Nathan's obliviousness. The kid had real potential, he was smart enough to discover Sir Francis Drake's ruse all on his own and survived Marlowe's agents but, sometimes he could be so daft that it was enough to make you shake your head.

"How hard is it to hide under a table?" Sully asked him harshly at which Nathan shifted nervously as he looked at anything but Sully.

"It's stupid... I was curious why you were taking so long too..." He replied dismissively trying to shrug off the question and change the subject. Clearly, it wasn't going to work. He looked up at Sully and saw mostly frustration since he couldn't complete the simplest task of sitting quietly. He saw another emotion, one he couldn't quite identify. Sully tiredly sighed and shook his head.

"How?" was the only thing he said after a brief moment.

"I already told you it's stupid, definitely not worth expl-"

"Nate. How?" He cut him off from babbling saying it more harshly.

He sighed decided to admit to the inane incident and answered "A sneeze. Believe it or not, a stupid little sneeze." he finished, exasperated at the absurd reason for nearly getting caught had he not (literally) run into Sully.

Sully chuckled after Nate had recounted his story which earned him a sharp gaze from the kid. "It wouldn't have happened if you had been there. What took you so long?" he asked accusingly, but there seemed to be a foreign emotion hanging in the air from his question, apparently his pride was trying to stomp it out. Sully stopped and tried to sober up, realizing Nate was most likely scared since he'd been alone and it had taken Sully quite a while to lose the guards that were searching for him. However, it was so hard to not laugh a little at least at the kid's amazing bipolar luck. Jokes aside, he could sense the slight feeling in the air even if Nate had too much pride to acknowledge it.

"You're alright now. No need to get bristled." He reassured Nate, he in return gave him an unconvinced glare.

"Look kid, those guards were like bloodhounds; couldn't get em' off my tail." He reasoned, shrugging at the strange perception of the guards. He was usually good at losing people, someone in his line of work learned that quickly if they wanted to make money or more importantly; survive. Turns out, that when you a valuable artifact in your hands others are willing to kill you for it and go on their merry way. Sully couldn't kill in cold blood like that, he would throw a few punches and rough em' up a bit and would only kill in self-defense. In the end, he usually got what he wanted without bloodshed but still, there was a few times when he had to kill.

"Whatever..." Nate huffed, mumbling the infamous teenage phrase while crossing his arms and suddenly taking interest in the unconscious guards on the ground.

"OK, I'm sorry I took so long but, we can't just stick around. I'm sure we've brought enough attention onto ourselves."

Nate looked up at him and decided to give up the annoyed teenager semblance and slumped his shoulders as he sighed. Sully took it as an end to the argument and walked over to the first guard by grabbing his arms while Nate had his feet. They hauled the guard over to the nearest utility closet. They repeated the process with the second guard soon after. Sully shut the door and gave Nathan a look of admiration. He only quirked an eyebrow at the older man in response.

"How'd he get that broken nose?" Sully inquired, curious.

"My converse met his face." He answered with a mischievous smirk.

Sully only lightly pushed him playfully, then Nate sent it back. After their little moment of immaturity they decided to continue looking for the amulet. It had to be here somewhere.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Well, when I look at my work I feel the need to improve character interaction and what-not. But, hey. I'm not used to this yet but, still. Reviews will forever be appreciated as long as they aren't flamers. So, please do review it would really really motivate me to come out with chapters faster. Bye~**


End file.
